From the Present
by Randolf Glumford
Summary: An alternative history in which Gloval made it a priority to protect the SDF1 and Macross City.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternative Universe Robotech story. It diverges at the point they captured the Robotech Factory Ship.

Rick pulled his jeep into the parking bay of the SDF-1. He walked quickly into the central boarding lobby. "Commander Hunter to see Admiral Gloval" he told the secretary.

"He is expecting you Commander Hunter". Rick began the lengthy journey to Admiral Global's private conference room. The photos along the walls explained recent history. After capturing the Robotech Factory Satellite, the remnants of the old Earth Government went into retirement. Captain Gloval became the defacto ruler of remaining civilization. With the destruction of most of Earth there was no need to hang on to much of the baggage. Old rule books and conventions were thrown out. Veteran officers of the SDF were promoted. Lisa became an Admiral overnight. The world needed experience, not technocrats.

Rick stared out from the elevator window. The city before him had grown. 100 of Breetai's heavy ships were grounded in several defensive perimeters around the city. The construction of the SDF-2 had been halted almost before it began: Instead they had repaired the Main Gun of the SDF-1. It had proven useful when Khyron launched his final attack on the ship. Khyron was at last disintegrated utterly.

At last Rick arrived at Henry Gloval's office. "Come in Rick" said Gloval. Rick sat down. Inside were Exedore, Emil Lang, Max Sterling, and Lisa Hayes. "We are here to discuss the threat of the Robotech Masters" said Gloval.

"I haven't heard much about them" said Rick.

"That is where I come in" said Exedore. "We know they had conquered many inhabited planets, and were engaged in a losing war with the Invid".

Rick was confused. "Who are the 'Invid'?"

Exedore pointed to several diagrams. "The Invid were a race of demi-godlike beings with powerful psychic abilities. It was on their planet that Zor discovered Protoculture, which is our energy source.

Rick stared at the diagrams. They were of arthropod-like lifeforms. "They don't look so smart", he said.

"Those are the Invid Drones. The Invid produce millions of them. They caused even the Zentraedi and Robotech Masters great difficulty".

Now Max spoke up. "From the briefings you have provided I have concluded new types of Mecha will be advantageous for dealing with the Invid and the Robotech Masters. Dr.Lang and I have drawn up the following schematics."

Dr.Lang erected several posterboards of his own. "These Cyclones will allow greater maneuverability and resistance to swarming attacks. Miniaturized Veritechs will be easier to mass produce and carry around."

"very good" said Henry Gloval.

"I've got just one more question" said Rick Hunter. "What is our long term strategy now?"

Henry Gloval cleared his throat. "We will use the Robotech Factory ship to rebuild Earth. After than we will field a defensive space force along Earth's orbit, gradually extending it outwards."

Rick thought about this for a moment. "What about the Robotech Masters?"

Exedore answered. "In all likely hood they have forfeited most of their empire to the Invid or rebel forces by now. A few of the Creepy old Rich ones might be flying around with their private fleet, but it is nothing compared to the SDF-3. The SDF-3 should be completed within a few weeks. It's astro-navigation engines and heavy guns are already finished. The bulk of RDF fighting vehicles are stationed on smaller ships and the Factory Satellite complex in space already."

"This seems like a good idea for now", said Rick Hunter.

"You are a smart fellow, Commander Hunter" said Henry Gloval. "We've talked about it, and decided to promote you to Admiral".

"thanks", said Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting Rick hopped on his Super Cyclone. He felt pretty good and really opened up the throttle. Since it ran on Protoculture there was no internal combustion engine making a loud roar, and that was a good thing too because causing the survivors of the Robotech War would not hesitate to throw rocks at some A-hole gunning a Harley Engine.

Rick hit the distance. soon he was 100 miles out of town. "I haven't seen this before" he thought to himself. Small groves of trees had begun popping up across the ruined continent. One of them had strange flowers. He picked one of the flowers and put it in his 1982 Igloo Lunch Cooler.

Later that night he got home. Lisa was waiting with Claudia and the Sterlings. Rick showed them his flower. Meriya reacted strangely to it. "It is like the flower of life" she said.

"what is the Flower of Life?" asked Rick.

"It is a flower some of the Zentraedi consume. Its effects are varied. Khyron enjoyed it very much."

"It smells familiar" said Max Sterling.

Just then Lisa brought out Dinner and the course of conversation changed. After Dinner Lisa brought out another surprise! "It is the Pineapple Salad. Claudia finally shared the recipe with me."

The Pineapple Salad had a strange effect on Rick. "Lisa, will you marry me?"

Lisa blanched. "Well Rick, we already live together. The legal and cultural institutions that defined marriage in the past have been obliterated."

"Then by the power vested in me by me, I declare us husband and wife" said Rick. everyone raised their drinking vessels in cheer.

Later, the next day, Rick brought the flower to Emil Lang. "here is a cool flower I found. Meriya Sterling told me it had supernatural effects on the Zentraedi. Khyron used it to become a giant Jerk!"

"That is very interesting. I will analyze it immediately". Emil Lang placed the flower near his science instruments. "According to these readings, this Flower produces trace amounts of protoculture. Where did you find it?"

Rick and Emil took two cyclones to the grove of trees where Rick had found the flower. But they couldn't find it! Then Rick remembered that Max had recognized the smell. "We had better call Max and Meriya down here. He recognizes the smell of the flower".

Max flew a Veritech to meet them. "The nose knows" said Max. He began sniffing the air. He lead them to a small tree with flowers like Rick had found. It was a Marijuana Hemp Plant!

"Is this the plant Flowers of Life grew on?" Emil asked Meriya.

"I don't know. We always ordered them through mail order. You know Zentraedi were incapable of repairing or making anything", said Meriya.

Emil Lang tapped his head for a moment. Max spoke up. "Did Khyron keep a big stash?"

"I think so", said Meriya. "He never seemed to run out".

"Here is a theory", said Emil Lang. "When Khyron was hiding out in the jungle he left behind seeds or pollen of the Flower of Life. It interbred with Hemp to produce this new plant. This could be very important. Until now we had no idea where protoculture came from. There were just many tanks of it in the SDF-1 when it showed up. We must grow more of these plants!"

"I guess that makes sense. Max and Meriya had a kid. Why not Robotech Plants and Hemp." said Rick

Security forces were called. They constructed several out buildings to monitore the plants until they produced fruit or seeds. The plants eventually produced seeds. Dr.Lang tested them. "These seeds are full of protoculture!" he announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Solving the mystery of Protoculture eased a lot of tension. Rick, Lisa, Claudia, Max, and Meriya celebrated by going out to the Lounge.

It was dimly lit with candles scavenged from the ruins of earth. Electric lights were cheaper than candles, but people were comforted by small novelties of the past. Maybe thousands of years of drinking in dimly lit taverns and cottages had imprinted itself into human instinct. Rick carried his 1982 Igloo Lunch Cooler.

"I can't believe Protoculture comes from plants", said Claudia.

"Dr.Lang says the seeds will be ready next month" said Rick.

"What will he do with the seeds?" said Meriya. As a Zentraedi, Meriya had no knowledge of agriculture.

"The RDF will distribute them to anyone who wants to grow them" said Rick.

Just then General Edwards approached them. He was a big jerk!

"Talking about protoculture, eh? You ought to know it is a bad idea to just let such a powerful substance go unregulated." said General Edwards.

"What would you suggest we do about it?" asked Lisa.

"It should be regulated by the RDF government. It can be used to create a money supply backed by energy." said Edwards.

"That is not a good idea" said Claudia. "There are only about 3 million humans surviving on Earth. Robotechnology outproduces all concievable needs of the population. There is virtually unlimited land and water. Scarcity doesn't exist. We don't even need a banking system."

"That is where you are wrong!" said Edwards. "There are millions of Zentraedi in ships around Earth. Eventually they will have to Micronize and live on Earth. But they will have no concept of money! It is important to rebuild advanced banking systems to gain some advantage over them."

Rick scowled, "You are only interested in building up a society that maximizes your ability to gain prestige and power".

"You can't stop me, I am already a general and have a lot of pull", said Edwards.

Max remained calm. He took a hit of the new Protoculture that had been in his pocket and approached the music stage. He picked up an electric guitar and began to play.

slowly the expression on General Edwards face changed. He shrugged his jacket tot he floor and took a seat at the bar. several days later, he resigned his commission and took a job finishing concrete.

The next weekend, after training some new pilots, Max and Rick were talking about Edwards.

"What did you do to him, Max?" asked Rick.

"I Space Beagled him" said Max.

"Huh?" said Rick.

"I delivered Enlightenment to him via my Electric Guitar Solo. He became as smart as me, only he has a lot to feel bad about. So he gave up the reins of power.", said Max.

"that's the most conceited thing I've every heard!" said Rick

"It felt like a good idea at the time, and it worked!" said Max.

"So, will he end up marrying a micronized Zentraedi chick like you did? Some of them are pretty hot" Rick joked.

"He is a free man, now" said Max.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been going slowly for a few weeks. So Min Mei's Aunt and Uncle decided to start Karoake Night!

All of the preparations were made and it was time to Karoake. Rick acquited himself equitably with a cover of David Cassidy's cover of some other song. Admiral Gloval had a surprisingly spot on impersonation of aged Bing Crosby. Everybody was having a great time. Then it was Lynn Kyle's turn! No one had seen him for a while. He had finally gotten a hair cut. He stepped to the stage. An uncomfortable silence held the restaurant. Then he began.

"I hurt myself today..." he began...

When it was over everybody was cheering.

"Thank you, thank you" said lynn Kyle. He stepped off the stage. Rick approached him.

"Lynn Kyle. I guess you aren't a jerk anymore".

"I've had time to contemplate my excesses and entered a 12 step program" said Lynn Kyle. They shook hands. Uncle Max brought him a drink.

Merriment continued and then suddenly Lynn Kyle underwent a personality shift!

He jumped on the stage! "Listen" he bellowed. "Women are inherently compelled to make themselves miserable, just so they have stuff to nag you about constantly. That is why they wear high heel shoes..."

The crowd booed! Lynn Kyle was dragging everybody down! He continued. "That is why men have to build up a buffer zone of brutality, chauvenism, and discrimination!". Several micronized Zentraedi nodded to each other knowingly.

"Oh no!" thought Max. "Lynn Kyle is dragging everyone down".

Suddenly the door opened. standing in darkness against a background of rain and lightning was...Ben Dixon! "I hear there is a karoake night in town", he said.

Rick could hardly believe his eyes. "I thought you died!"

Ben was silent a moment. "I hit the afterburners at the same time you did. There was plenty of warning. But my veritech was damaged. I crashed on a ranch in Wisconsin and couldn't find a phone. I've been there growing apple trees ever since".

Lisa took command. "How long have you known we survived Dolza's bombardment of the planet?"

Ben raised his hand. "What year is this?" He began counting his fingers.

"That is a good question" said Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

Every one was glad to see Ben again.

"I managed to stockpile a supply of seeds. I've been cultivating them over the years" said Ben. He withdrew an old metal lunchpail. Inside were different seeds wrapped in salvaged tin foil.

"Thanks Ben. We've been living off processed slime mold byproducts since several months after Dolza razed the planet. It is good to know we will be able to grow real food again." said Admiral Rick Hunter.

"Well, these are only winter squash seeds. You will have to send a transport to retrieve saplings from Wisconsin". said Ben.

And so agriculture was enriched and expanded in the barren lands surrounded Macross City.

Meanwhile, out in space The Robotech Masters were on the way! One of the Robotech Masters was named Zod! "What are we going to do on Earth, Zod?" asked another Robotech Master.

"I'm not sure yet. We were the most infrequently watched part of the Robotech Trilogy." said Zod.

Suddenly a Subspace radio transmission came through. It was Alan Greenspan!

"What do you want?" asked Zod.

"When the Robotech Ship crashed on Earth it contained a hidden stash of Flowers. These flowers have extended the lifespans of myself and my friends" said Alan Greenspan. He and his friends had quickly assumed ownership of the Flowers of Life after the SDF-1 had been searched. "My studies of your culture indicate that my associates and I are most similar to you Robotech Masters. We should team up and make deals all over town".

"That is an interesting idea. We will discuss this in person when our ship reaches Earth's Orbit." said Zod.

Meanwhile, the next day. One of the bridge bunnies urgently paged Admiral Rick Hunter over the PA. He raced back to headquarters. Admiral Gloval and Admiral Hayes were waiting for him. "What is going on here?" asked Rick.

"We intercepted this video transmission yesterday." said Admiral Gloval. He pressed play on video device. Rick watched. Slowly an expression of horror crossed his face.

"Alan Greenspan is still alive" he muttered.

That weird looking guy, Exedore, spoke up. "Can you think of any reason he would try to contact the Robotech Masters?"

"I don't know much about the Robotech Masters. What are they like?" asked Rick.

"They are dicks" said Exedore.


	6. Chapter 6

One Day Max was out in the Orchard playing his guitar. He heard a growling noise and looked over his shoulder. It was as he expected. It was a pack of wild dogs.

When Dolza had destroyed most life on the surface of the Earth, the surviving dogs soon went feral. They had organized themselves into new bands. These new bands of feral dogs were more complicated than the old wolf packs. Smaller dogs made up one sub-caste within the new bands: They were the ones best at opening jars and using can openers.

so Max was playing his guitar when suddenly it looked like a band of wild dogs was about to attack. He played several classic rock guitar leads. Suddenly the dogs were tamed!

"I'd better keep you guys around, just in case" said Max.

And so that was how people got dogs back.


End file.
